On the Edge
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: Sometimes, your worst enemy can be, not only some twisted reflection of you, but the one you never thought would want you quite like this... BEN x ALBEDO yaoi with hints of BeVin - FIRST OF ITS KIND!


_We are standing_

**On the Edge**

-+-

It's so cold.

I can feel the freezing ground below me like a bed of ice; Goosebumps popping out of my skin, making me shiver. In the distance is the soft rumble of thunder, watching as it momentarily brightened the calming abyss that was my closed eyelids.

I'm lying on my stomach, right cheek pressed against the floor and hurting from the cold. It's hard to breathe; the freezing air around me practically frosts over my throat and nostrils when I try to inhale. Where am I anyway? Better yet…

Dare I look?

Part of me wanted to stay in safe, unknowing refuge, but I knew I had to look sometime, like it or not.

I held my breath,

Mentally crossed my fingers,

And peeked.

It wasn't too unlike the insides of my eyelids. It was dark, but I could still see a little. Glancing over the navy-tinted iron walls, my first discovery was a door with a slot. Something green was smeared around it, looking like moldy remnants of some kind of food.

And I exhale; watching my visible breath curling from my lips like smoke then dissipating into thin air. There was another roll of thunder in the background, the sound sharper and a little farther away than the one before.

I want to get up, but my limbs feel like lead and the signals my brain is sending through my body aren't taking much effect. I feel my fingers twitch and I groan; moving my hands to press against the ground below me. Pushing with what little strength I could muster, my body inclines slightly before my energy starts to run dangerously short. Twisting my torso, I manage to flop onto my back; arms sprawled out, breathing heavily.

As I stare up into the open gap in the ceiling I am met with the sight of hazy, purple clouds drifting in a dark void of space and stars. A lightning strike, followed closely by more thunder, splits the sky in a white flash, lighting the room for a split instant.

And there is darkness, yet gain.

Time to try getting up again… Taking a deep breath, I lay my palms against the cold ground again and shove. I must have misinterpreted how much strength I had revitalized because after the one mighty push, I practically vaulted up from my original position and into a sitting one. The air flooded out from my lungs and I immediately scanned the area.

The rest of the room was no different than before—dark and hard to see. The enclosure was still iron, but a metal bench sat against the wall this time. As my eyes adjusted, I saw a very familiar silhouette. Cocking my head to the side, I watch as the figure moves into a hunched-over position, as if plotting something. I part my lips to speak, but I am cut off abruptly.

"Hello, Ben Tennyson," I hear something say—like the playback of a tape recorder. As I ponder whether or not I might have spoken without knowing, I hear it again. "I see you have awoken."

Okay, now I'm positive that wasn't me.

I only manage to stare and I hear the voice chuckle.

"Don't you remember me? We met practically yesterday…"

Flash of lightning, boom of thunder, and the room lights up… And I see me, only with a Cheshire grin, silvery hair, deep red jacket and piercing crimson orbs.

Startled, I gasp; recoiling slightly as the almost devious glow fades into oblivion once again.

I think I've seen a horror movie like this once.

"Albedo…" I whisper, my breath escaping in a cloud of fog before dying in mid-air.

"Oh good," He jeers amusedly, "You remember now."

Jerking my hands upward, I go to dial and hit the Omnitrix on my left wrist.

But I touch only air.

My eyes shoot downward, widening at the sight of the bare area of my wrist where the watch used to preside. I hear the shifting of fabric and I look back up in alarm; Albedo had stood up and was taking leisurely strides toward me. In a panic, I attempt to scoot away…

But I can't move a muscle.

He kneels down, leering over me with the look of a demented serial killer.

"Look at you," Almost identical eyes process me from head to toe, "So helpless… so vulnerable…"

I lean back as much as my frozen body allows me to; my mind screaming at every nerve and tendon in my body to come back to life and my heart beating far beyond regular pace.

"It disgusts me how easily frightened you humans can be. But you," He hisses while reaching a hand out to touch my cheek, "You are a very curious individual. So headstrong in the midst of battle, so determined to win…" I feel his hand cup my left cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "But look now—you've no offence and easily succumbing to me… who's the hero now, Ben Tennyson?"

"Hands off," I spat, eyes narrowing.

"You are in no such position to make demands. Though I must say, I do admire your attempt at controlling the situation." His amused expression immediately drops.

"But oh, how I _loathe_ you," He growls, a look of anger flashing across his face. "It is like a curse, trapped inside such an adolescent, unhygienic, downright _disgusting_ body such as yours. I have never felt so appalled of myself until now."

"The feeling is mutual," I mumble, and he glares daggers before continuing spitefully.

"You wouldn't believe the torture I go through… especially the racing thoughts about—what is his name? Oh yes—that _Kevin_ boy."

I feel my eyes go wide and his amused expression returns.

"So many intimate thoughts… it truly is a shame they are all merely fantasies."

"Shut up!" I yell, my muscles moving just enough for me to turn my head and pull from his grasp.

He roughly grabs my chin and tilts my head upward; his blood-red stare burning into my own emerald orbs. "Don't you dare tell me what to do," He growls, teeth bared, "I have the upper hand here, Ben Tennyson." He leans downward slightly to were his nose is barely a centimeter from brushing mine.

I feel his other hand gently grasp my shoulder and my heart skips a beat; the nervous sweat seeping from my pores seems to freeze slightly from the blistering cold. He gives my shoulder a squeeze and I gulp timidly.

"You and your stupid human body, what with craving the earth slop you call "chili fries", making me want to shout words I've heard of only in research and rumor, and the ever growing need for _touch_…" A wicked smirk tugs at his lips, "It leaves me substandard and I feel I'm on the edge of madness. However, now that you are within my grasp—and in such short time, too—at least I can avenge some part of myself."

A feeling of unease washes over me, and I suddenly know this is far from ending well.

Albedo's grip on my shoulder tightens as he shoves me back on to the icy iron floor; my head sharply connecting with it, causing me to cry out in pain and shut my eyes tightly. I crack open my eyelids to see him on top of me, straddling my waist and pinning me by my shoulder to the ground. I try to struggle, to shift, to just _get the hell away_ but I

Still

Can't

Move.

He grins sadistically down at me, savoring every second. My stomach is practically doing somersaults and my heart is about ready to burst from my chest. He leans closer and I visibly flinch… I can't help but compare myself to a helpless puppy in the hands of an abusive owner; awaiting any punishment or anger about to be taken out on me.

I have never been so afraid of myself before.

He pulls his arm up and I shut my eyes, awaiting impact…

But I feel nothing.

Peeking through my lids once again, I see him hesitating, a look of compilation on his—no, my—face.

Slowly, he lowers his arm; parting his lips to speak quietly. "No… I have a better way to deal with this." Moving his hand back to cup the right side of my face, his body declines to bring himself in closer. "I'll just satisfy one need at a time," With a sadistic grin, he leans down to purr against my left cheek. "Starting with the easiest… That way, whether or not you survive," Albedo moves his mouth to hover over mine. "You'll still _break_."

With that, he smothers me. My eyes go wide and I attempt to wrench myself away, but his right hand slithers up the back of my neck and violently grips a fistful of my hair; preventing me from struggling. I feel his body practically crush against mine as his free hand slides over my flank. Something warm and wet slips over my lips and I know to press them together immediately.

But he'll have none of that.

Albedo bites viciously at my mouth, demanding entrance. My defense never falters and he growls; leaning back for a split second, he raises the hand on my hip and just as my gaze turns to it—

Slap.

Due to the hand holding me in place by my hair, my head moves only a little from the aggressive contact. If possible, my eyes widen even more and my jaw drops… and he takes full advantage of this.

Swooping down, he captures my lips in another bruising kiss before forcing his tongue into my mouth. I gag; uselessly trying to pull away from him as he invades my mouth further.

The throbbing in my cheek worsens as I whimper into his lips—feeling his hand snake down my chest and slip his thumb over a belt loop. His hand goes a down a little more as he starts to undo the button in my jeans and I think to myself…

Not

Like

This.

"Get off!" I demand between kisses, but he ignores me.

Albedo manages to slide the pants off my legs. Immediately, his hands go to the waistband on my boxers, muttering a "It wont be long now," before gripping them tightly.

He looks up at me, grinning wryly; nudging my boxers down little by little. I can tell he's smiling like that because of my expression—I can feel my own facial features contorted into a look of horror, shock and fear.

Well, this blows.

Before I know it, he takes a hand from my waistband and places it on the back of my neck. Albedo jolts forward, capturing my lips in a, surprisingly, less-violent kiss than before. I feel his other hand leave my waistband too and I hear a distant zipping noise.

I shut my eyes tightly and his tongue gently eases back into my mouth. I can't bare to watch. There's a shuffling noise as he shifts around a little and his hands return to my waist.

Pulling away just enough, I manage to whimper out, "Please stop…" But it's

Already

Too

Late.

My boxers are only halfway off as he's planting kissing up my jaw line, nipping at it every so often. He makes it up to my ear, breathing huskily, he whispers…

"Let me ask this again," I can feel the smirk he makes and a sick feeling twists in my stomach. "Who's the hero now, Ben Tennyson?" And I

Only

Manage

Out:

"_NO_!"

-+-

Shooting upward, I yelp; panting heavily, sweating profusely, mind frantic…

Wait.

"Was it… a nightmare?" I choke out through gasps.

Glancing over my surroundings, I see my dark room. The temperature is neutral, and I'm sitting in my bed wearing only my boxers. Blinking, my eyes dart down to my left wrist to see none other than the Omnitrix.

Sighing, I slide my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock on my desk, I groan at the blaring red digits announcing its 3:23 am. After dragging my feet across the floor, opening the door and tip toeing down the hallway, I make my way soundlessly into the bathroom. I flick on the lights only to flinch back and shut my eyes at the intruding brightness.

_The room lights up… And I see me, only with a Cheshire grin, silvery hair, deep red jacket and piercing crimson orbs._

After a moment, I sheepishly peek at the mirror, only to sigh in relief.

It's me. It's Ben Tennyson. Not creepy rapist me-look-a-like Albedo.

As my eyes finally adjust, I step foreword and reach to the sink to turn the water on. A split second after turning both knobs, the faucet hums to life as the water comes hissing from it. Not caring what temperature it may be, I place my hands under the stream and lean foreword to splash my face; feeling pleased it's nice and warm.

After about three splashes I turn the water off. Reaching out to the towel rack right next to me, I grab a washrag and pat my face dry before hanging it back up. I grip the edges of the sink, glaring down into the white porcelain bowl for a moment before turning slowly to look into the mirror.

I stare at my reflection, half-expecting it to pop out and grab me—or at least have it's hair turn silver and eyes inverted to red and _then_ pop out and grab me…

I shake my head to dispel the thought. It was just a nightmare… _Just a nightmare_. Turning to look at myself again, I wonder why I even had the nightmare in the first place. Maybe Albedo really was plotting what he'd do to me if he ever got the chance? Maybe being stuck inside my body is putting him **on the edge** and he doesn't know what to do? And more importantly… does he really get the same feelings about Kevin?

I watch as a deep blush heats up my cheeks, and I sigh. "I guess it can't be helped…"

With a groan, I turn around and say to myself,

"I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep tonight."

-+-

Somewhere far, in a distant galaxy, a supposed human with silvery hair, dark clothes and crimson orbs is sitting in a cell, plotting the days away.

"Yes," He breathes, paying no mind to the cloud that twists from his lips. "It won't be long now, Ben Tennyson…"

-+-

* * *

MHC: WHEW this took me a LONG time! I just wish I'd gotten it done sooner!

Never the less, this is for the guys back at LJ for wanting some BenxAlbedo action. YOU LOSERS MADE ME GO THROUGH HELL!

Just kidding. I love you guys.

Well, this was a good first-person and present tense practice… and to help get me back into writing smut a little. Speaking of, sorry it was kinda bad, but I haven't written yaoi in forever.

HUGE thanks to the Ben10 X Kevin11 Community at LJ for being awesome, Radiohead's song "_Lucky_" for the title, Raidohead in general for being a great band, Man of Action for making Ben 10, Cartoon Network for airing it, and caffeine for getting me through this monster.

Now if you'll excuse me, I need a nap.

**Please leave some nice reviews that don't include netspeak or flames. In short, tell me what you think about how it was **_**written **_**as opposed to the **_**wrongness of the pairing **_**(You all know you wanted it, don't deny). Thanks!**


End file.
